sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Pattern of Life
Pattern of Life ' is the tenth episode of the first season of ''SEAL Team and the tenth episode of the series overall. Summary Tensions are high when Jason and the SEAL Team enter a Yemen house to locate a cell phone linked to a terrorist network, and interrogate the family while the daughter lays in critical condition after being accidentally shot by Clay Spenser. Quotes '''General Cook: Bravo 1, this is General Cook. Son, you understand whoever has that phone runs an online recruitment site linked to at least eight domestic terror suspects? Jason Hayes: Yes, sir. Read the briefing. General Cook: Did your brief include names & photographs of all 36 Americans killed at that resort in Malaysia? Jason Hayes: Yes, it did, sir. General Cook: And the fact that the bomber spent over 19 hours at the website in question? Think you'll agree that justifies spending a few more minutes on target. Jason Hayes: Copy that, sir. Jason Hayes: We lose that girl, it's gonna affect Clay. Ray Perry: Clay did two deployments in Afghanistan with Team 3. All right? Can't be the first time he hurt someone he didn't intend to. Jason Hayes: He's never shot a girl before. Reema Bashar: He's my brother's eldest son. He left school when he was 11 years old to work in his father's metal shop, and now he drives trucks. Jason Hayes: Okay, trucks for what? Reema Bashar: What do you want to hear that he transports guns and bombs? You've met Naseem. Does he seem like someone you would trust with your weapons?! Eric Blackburn: Our infil helos were two MH6 little birds. Which was the most that I could get approved for the lowest signature in this non-permissive environment. Each little bird brought over six on the benches. Between the extended fuel bladders and this high heat environment, we only have 200 pounds left to spare for exfil. So yes, sir, while I might be able to guarantee that we could squeeze one extra person on board a helo and maybe even lift off, I cannot guarantee that anyone will make it very far. Mandy Ellis: Oh, and you asked me about Khalid Hazazi, the guy who wrote the article you found. Turns out he was a real baddie. Jason Hayes: Was? Mandy Ellis: Yeah, he was on all kinds of lists. Ran out of luck three years ago. Predator strike in Libya. Jason Hayes: Three years ago. re you sure? Mandy Ellis: I could send you the death photos, but I don't think you'd thank me. Notes * This episode takes place in Sana'a, Yemen. With Afghanistan, Malaysia, Libya and Germany all mentioned. * This marks Alpha Team and Bravo Team first joint mission, with a total of 12 Navy SEAL on the premiss. * The phone runs an online recruitment site linked to at least 8 domestic terror suspects, and resulted in 36 Americans killed at a resort in Malaysia. The bomber spent over 19 hours on the website from the phone. * Clay Spenser is emotionally traumatized after accidentally shooting a young female. * Lisa Davis admits she has applied to Officer Candidate School * Both Ray Perry and Clay Spenser speak Arabic. * Clay did two deployments in Afghanistan with SEAL Team 3 before joining Bravo Team. * Trent Sawyer is Bravo's most medically resourceful member, with advanced triage training. Pattern of Life Santa Muerte Paradise Lost Trivia * Sonny mentioned about Gene Wilder and Johnny Depp, both playing Willy Wonka in 1971 and 2005. Quotes Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others *Federico Dordei as Haddad Sayid Bashar *Samiramis Izadifar as Reema Bashar *Dennis Cockrum as General Cook *Tannaz Shastiri as Aisha Bashar Bashar *Bassem Nicolas as Junaid Bashar *Mustafa Elzein as Naseem Bashar References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1